kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts (Novelas)
Las novelas de ''Kingdom Hearts'' son una serie de libros que se basan en la saga Kingdom Hearts. Sólo han sido puestos a la venta en Japón y Estados Unidos, y no han sido publicados en otro sitio. Todos ellos están escritos por Tomoco Kanemaki y las portadas están ilustradas por Shiro Amano, quien también hizo el manga de la saga Kingdom Hearts. Todos ellos están publicados por Square Enix. Novelas Principales Kingdom Hearts Las novelas de Kingdom Hearts cubren la historia del primer Kingdom Hearts y fueron puestas en libertad en dos volúmenes. Los volúmenes Primero (上 Jou ) y Último (下 Moto ) fueron co-publicados por Disney Press el 30 de junio de 2005 y el 29 de julio de 2005, respectivamente. El 29 de septiembre de 2014, Yen Press, quien tenía la tarea de adaptar el manga de Kingdom Hearts en Estados Unidos, anunció que también publicarían Kingdom Hearts: The Novel, una adaptación de las novelas japonesas de Kingdom Hearts. Salió a la venta el 24 de marzo de 2015. Kingdom Hearts Novela Vol. 1.png|Volumen 1 Kingdom Hearts Novela Vol. 2.png|Volumen 2 Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Esta serie de novelas narra la historia de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y fue lanzada en tres volúmenes. Los dos primeros volúmenes, Volumen de Sora (Primero) (《ソラ編》上 《Sora-hen》 Jou ) y Volumen de Sora (Último) (《ソラ編》下 《Sora-hen》 Moto ), cubren la aventura de Sora y se publicaron el 22 de octubre de 2005 y el 30 de noviembre de 2005, respectivamente. El último volumen, Reverse/Rebirth (Volumen de Riku) (《Reverse/Rebirth》リク編 《Reverse/Rebirth》 Riku-hen?), cubre la aventura de Riku y se publicó el 31 de enero de 2006. Las tres novelas serán publicadas en inglés en una sola novela de 600 páginas el 22 de septiembre de 2015 por Yen Press. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Novela Vol. 1.png|Volumen 1 Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Novela Vol. 2.png|Volumen 2 Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Novela Vol. 3.png|Volumen 3 Kingdom Hearts II Esta serie de novelas cubre la historia de Kingdom Hearts II y fue lanzada en cuatro volúmenes. Los volúmenes Roxas-Seven Days, The Destruction of Hollow Bastion, Tears of Nobody y Anthem—Meet Again/Axel Last Stand, fueron publicados el 22 de abril de 2006, el 16 de julio de 2006, el 29 de septiembre de 2006 y en febrero de 2007, respectivamente. Kingdom Hearts II Novela Vol. 1.png|Volumen 1 Kingdom Hearts II Novela Vol. 2.png|Volumen 2 Kingdom Hearts II Novela Vol. 3.png|Volumen 3 Kingdom Hearts II Novela Vol. 4.png|Volumen 4 Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Esta serie de novelas cubren la historia de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days y fue lanzada en tres volúmenes. Los volúmenes The 14th, Go to the Sea y Xion—Seven Days fueron publicados el ???, ??? y el 28 de mayo de 2010, respectivamente. Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Novela Vol. 1.png|Volumen 1 Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Novela Vol. 2.png|Volumen 2 Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Novela Vol. 3.png|Volumen 3 Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Esta serie de novelas cubren la historia de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep y fue lanzada en tres volúmenes. Los volúmenes Something Strange, Best Friends y To the Future fueron publicados el ???, ??? y el 26 de mayo de 2011, respectivamente. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Novela Vol. 1.png|Volumen 1 Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Novela Vol. 2.png|Volumen 2 Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Novela Vol. 3.png|Volumen 3 ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Esta serie que cubre la historia de Kingdom Hearts Re:coded ha sido la única que solo ha lanzado una novela, publicada el 28 de julio de 2011. Kingdom Hearts Re coded Novela Vol. 1.png|Volumen 1 ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Esta serie de novelas cubren la historia de Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance y fue lanzada en dos volúmenes. El primer volumen, Lado de Sora, fue publicado el 28 de junio de 2012, y, el segundo volumen, Lado de Riku, fue publicado el 27 de septiembre de 2012. Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Novela Vol. 1.png|Lado de Sora Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Novela Vol. 2.png|Lado de Riku Novelas especiales Historias cortas Son historias cortas de la novela principal. *''Vol. 1 - Other Diamonds'' *''Vol. 2 - Axel-Seven Days'' Kingdom Hearts II Short Stories Vol. 1.png|Cubierta del primer volumen de historias cortas de Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts II Short Stories Vol. 2.png|Cubierta del segundo volumen de historias cortas de Kingdom Hearts II. Otros Roxas-Somewhere in Time, lanzado junto con Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix como un bono a los que reservaron el juego. Categoría:Artículos del mundo real Categoría:Comercialización Categoría:Novelas